The present invention relates to an elastic covered yarn and a method and apparatus for producing the same, wherein an elastic yarn having stretch elasticity, such as spandex, is used as a core yarn and is covered with a nonelastic yarn, such as wooly nylon yarn, acrylic yarn, wool yarn or silk yarn.
Conventionally, in producing elastic covered yarns such as the one described above, it has been usual practice to wrap a nonelastic yarn around an elastic yarn as a core yarn. As for the production method, it has been taken for granted that while an elastic yarn is continuously traveling in stretched condition in one direction axially through a rotary bobbin having a nonelastic yarn wound thereon, the nonelastic yarn being unwound from the bobbin is wrapped around the elastic yarn. In such case, however, the nonelastic yarn is inevitably twisted in one direction as it is wrapped around the elastic yarn. This twist reduces or increases the desirable twist initially imparted to the nonelastic yarn, thus detracting from the hand of the nonelastic yarn, so that a satisfactory product cannot be obtained. Further, in such case, because it is the nonelastic yarn, which is consumed far more than the elastic yarn, that has to be used in the form of a compact winding on a rotary bobbin, it is inevitable to avoid the operation of frequently rewinding the nonelastic yarn initially packaged in cheese or other compact form onto the bobbin, said rewinding operation accounting for the greater part of the production process, so that the production efficiency has been low.